Names
by Cupcake Heart
Summary: Minako had been wondering something for some time.. and finally decided to ask about it.


** Author's Note ** The note's at the end this time. Enjoy~

* * *

The SEES group had just successfully fought off yet another Full Moon shadow, and regrouped back at the dorm to celebrate this small victory, when Minako decided to ask her question.

She looked up, some granola still in hand, and asked, "So, did any of you guys name your weapons?"

Everyone looked over at her, some only having caught part of what she said due to being in another conversation at the time.

Junpei, however, heard her loud and clear. He grinned, "Depends on which weapon you're-"

Yukari's well-placed smack ended what he was saying mid-sentence.

"Oh my god, Stupei! You are such a freaking perv!" she exclaimed.

Giggles peppered the air and smirks flickered across a few faces. Mitsuru and Aigis were the only ones who didn't participate in this, the former wearing a disapproving scowl and the latter having missed the meaning entirely.

Junpei, however, laughed so hard he cried. Between fits he managed to say, "I meant.. my different.. swords! I didn't.. know.. you had such.. a dirty mind.. Yuka-tan!"

She crimsoned, and sputtered. She'd probably never live this one down. Later, when the laughter had died down a bit, Minako spoke up again and reminded them of her original question.

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow, "Did you name yours, Arisato-san?"

Minako nodded, "Yep. It's kind of a good luck thing. But I want to hear all of yours first!"

Mitsuru rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't name mine.. it seems a bit silly to me."

Shinji grunted, "What'm I going to name an axe, anyway? The skull-cracker? The Fatal End? Pah, I got better things to do."

A few of them reflected that those were actually good names, especially Fatal End. No one said that out loud, however. In reality, Shinji thought of his axe as his Shadow Processor, but he was determined to take that particular secret to the grave.

After a few moments of silence, Yukari coughed. "Well.. I call my favorite bow Cupid. Because it pierces hearts… get it?" A few eyebrows were raised, and she hmmphed. "Well, I like it."

Fuuka stuttered, "I… I think it's cute, Yukari-san!"

Yukari smiled, "Thanks, Fuuka!"

Junpei raised a hand and started counting off fingers, "Welll…. as I said, I've named a few of them. The Terminator.. hey, it had to be done!.. The Home Run, Slice'n'Dice, Stabbity Death.."

A few voices all at once exclaimed slight variations of, "Stabbity Death? What kinda name is that?" Akihiko, Shinji, Yukari and Mitsuru all looked at each other, and were each glad that they had not been the only one to think that.

Junpei shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time." Then he glanced over at Akihiko. "Your turn, senpai."

Akihiko blinked and stammered a moment, "Uhhh." He scratched the back of his head a moment and shrugged. "Well, I call my lucky gloves.. ehhh. Don't laugh. Bambi and Thumper. I got it from someone at the boxing club.. I'm right-handed, so my right glove is Thumper and my left one is Bambi." He reddened a bit.

Junpei snickered. Mitsuru rolled her eyes and quietly said he'd never mentioned that before. Shinji coughed into his fist in a way that almost sounded like "damn softie." Fuuka awww'ed. Yukari giggled. Minako smiled and privately thought that was both incredibly cute and also kinda badass. Ken said he thought that was pretty cool. Aigis wasn't paying attention by this point and had begun running system checks. Koromaru curled up and started licking his foot.

Akihiko reddened even more and muttered that it was someone else's turn.

Ken said that he'd actually never thought to do that; it seemed like something they only did in TV shows. Everyone who'd admitted to naming theirs shifted uncomfortably for a moment. Except for Junpei, who'd done it for precisely that reason.

Since Aigis was still running her system checks, her and Koromaru were skipped. Thus, it was Minako's turn.

She fidgeted, "Well, I got the idea from a TV show, like Ken mentioned." Minako nodded towards him as she said that, and he perked up. "I figured it couldn't hurt anything. I named the naginata I'm using right now Gigglestick."

Blinks, looks of disbelief, and a few sighs of disappointment went around the room.

She shrugged, "I just randomly thought it up one day. There's no hidden meaning there."

Aigis jerked her head up, "Since you have named your weapon, I request that you do the same for my own."

"Sure… uhhh.." Minako thought for a moment. "I.. can't really think of anything.."

"Try."

She thought again.

"Shooty bang bang?" She threw her hands up and smiled slightly.

Aigis nodded, "That shall be what I call my gun from this day forward."

And so it was. Later, it would become almost a morale booster for the team. Especially when, after a particularly tough fight, Junpei would exclaim, "None shall escape the wrath of shooty bang bang and stabbity death! Isn't that right, Aigis?"

Aigis would nod, "Affirmative."

* * *

** Author's Note ** Moral of the story, don't let Minako name your stuff. Or Junpei either, really. Or.. well not letting any of them do it would probably be your best bet.

That said, I'm pretty proud of Aki's names. Go, Aki!


End file.
